Guilty Pleasure
by SweetEscape4d
Summary: Will Cassandra James fall for the vamp. David Black?


Guilty Pleasure

Cassandra was playing a song on her guitar and singing it along….

**You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words**

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry**

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry**

**Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door**

**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry**

A tear rolled down her face…but she wiped it and sighed in relief , she smiled slightly to herself. For she got over the heart break and is now going to proceed her life and try to find her fairy tale love…

Cassandra Maria James. Was an amazing girl who loved living her life and music and dancing. And she enjoys spending time with her family and friends. She always dreamt of a fairy tale love story but her fairy tale story was different she wanted action , danger and passion to be always found she just loved the adrenaline rush she had when she felt danger and excitement and passion….but she always felt it would be hard to find that .

Though a part of her always had fear and slight questioning in her self esteem she doubted that it was possible to find love and even more impossible for her to be loved right….Just fear of love itself and doubt in her own self…

-Next Morning-

Cassandra: "ugh…. I hate first day of school homework." She told Anna.

Anna: I soooooooooooo know what ur talking about….this is bad and unfair.

Cassandra: yeah…so any new people in school?

Anna: yeah three. Natalie, Michelle and David. Who happens to be a total hottie but also kind of cocky.

Cassandra: Aren't they all.

-Girls go to their classes-

-In Bio-

Mr. Palmer: Class welcome Mr. Black he is going to be our new student this year so please be nice. David take a seat next to Ms. James.

David: -thinking- wow she is wow…-smiles nervously-

Cassandra: -thinking- great Mr. Cocky sits next to me… but he is kinda cute-smiles back at him-

David: hi. I'm….

Cassandra: David James

David: yeah…I guess you'd know that thanks to Mr. P

Cassandra: - giggles- yeah… I'm Cassandra James

David: nice name but u wouldn't mind if I called u Cassie ?

Cassandra: No problem..

David: great nice to meat u Cassie

Cassie: u to David-she smiles sweetly-

David:-thinking- wow I'm sure any girl would kill to have those amazing features…so sweet yet so intriguing…

-Before the bell rings-

David: -hands Cassie a note-

Cassie: -opened the note that read; meet me in the parking lot for lunch?—she smiled and wrote a note back saying; yes-

-In the parking lot-

Cassie: -sees David by a red car and smiles and walks toward him- Hi

David: -grins- Hey

Cassie: so what did you want to do?

David: lets grab a bite by the beach…I have a secret hide out?

Cassie: -pretends to be thinking-ummm….maybe

David: well it's a beautiful place with a nice view

Cassie: well Mr. Black I'll do it to see how far are you willing to go

David: -smirks-

-At the beach-

-In the secret hideout-

Cassie: well I must say Mr. Black this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be

David: thanks. I really like this place it means a lot to me

Cassie: and why is that my I ask?

David: well whenever something is wrong I come hear like when my parents died-he winced at the tragic flashback- or when I feel life's a bitch and it wont leave me this place feels like a shelter that wraps its arms around me and protect of everything including who I a really am-his jaws clinjed and his fangs were almost showing when he thought of that-

Cassie: what?

David: never mind.

-Lunch went on great-

-At school in the parking lot-

David: I hope you enjoyed yourself?

Cassie: it was a pleasure Mr. Black

David: would you stop calling Mr. Black….I mean why do you call me that anyways?

Cassie: - smirks- because I don't like you Mr. Black…-before he could argue she walked away and he just watched blown away by her as he watch the wind blowing at her and her hair flying and her body slightly swaying-

David: she's one of a kind-he grinned-


End file.
